Sweet Revenge
by Vicky
Summary: Bess gets revenge on Dan ... sort of


SWEET REVENGE   
A "Little Men" Fan-Fiction Story - by Vicky 

"Watch out Bess!" Nat called. He was too late - Dan's snowball hit Bess square in the face. 

"DANIEL!" Bess screamed at the top of her lungs. All she heard was his thunderous laughter. 

As the snowball slowly melted from Bess' face, Jo stepped outside to see why she was screaming. "Bess," Jo began, breaking into laughter, "What happened?" 

"Dan - that's what happened," she returned, quite unhappy. "Aren't you going to do anything about it Aunt Jo?" 

Jo grabbed her coat from just inside the doorway and wrapped it tight around her. She walked over to Bess and brushed the remaining snow from her face. "What do you want me to do?" 

Bess crossed her arms, "Make him apologize." 

Jo gave Dan a gentle glare, prodding him to do as Bess had requested. Dan stopped laughing, trying to compose himself. "I'm real sorry, Bess. I didn't mean for the snowball ta hit ya. It was an accident." 

Bess let out an angry sigh. She stormed off toward the house to dry off. Jo shrugged her shoulders. "I'd be scared about what she's going to do to you now, Dan." 

Dan picked up a handful of snow, forming it into a tight ball. "Nah, it's just Bess. What can she do?" 

"You saw what she did to Nan when she was fed up with the bugs." Jo gave him a small smile and turned back toward the porch. She stopped when she felt a stinging pain in her back - Dan had hit her with his snowball. "Now I'd really be scared!" she said, gathering her own fist-full of snow and taking aim at Dan. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Bess entered her bedroom a disheveled mess from Dan's attack. Nan was sitting at her desk leafing through medical books, and looked up when Bess entered. "What happened to you?" she laughed. 

Bess angrily sat down on her bed. "Dan. He hit me in the face with snowball," she mumbled. 

"I wish I could've seen that!" Nan exclaimed. Bess gave her an evil glare. "Soooo," Nan changed the subject, "What are ya gonna do to get back at 'im." 

"I don't know yet. I was hoping you could help me with that." She gave Nan a sheepish smile, "Please." 

* * * * * * * * * * 

After listening to Nan's wild and crazy ideas, Bess decided against revenge and decided to just apologize for getting angry. She adored Dan and didn't want to ruin their wonderful friendship that had taken so long to build. 'Besides,' she thought, 'I'm sure he didn't mean to do it.' 

Bess searched the house for Dan and eventually found him outside chopping firewood. Stepping out of the front door, she walked along the porch railing toward him. "Dan, when you're finished can you please come inside? I want to apologize for being so angry before." 

Dan gave her a half-grin, "Alright. It'll be just a sec." 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Inside the house, Bess walked into the parlor to wait for Dan. She found Nan and Nat talking on the couch. "Are you sure ya don't wanna get 'im back, Bess? I just thought of another great idea!" Nan exclaimed. 

"No thank you," returned Bess. 

Dan walked into the parlor, "Okay Bess, I'm here." 

Bess pointed above them, "We're under the mistletoe, Dan. That means we have to kiss." 

"Okay," Dan eargerly agreed. He began to lean in toward Bess. "This is a great apology, 'specially since I hit ya. That was one of the best throws I've had in a long time." 

A look of disgust came over Bess' face. "How could you?" Looking around the room for a way out of the terrible situation, Bess reached for Nat, pulled him close to her, and planted a huge kiss on his lips. 

Nat's eyes widened at the turn of events. He was speechless when Bess let go of him. Both Dan and Nan stood with looks of surprise, wonderment, and slight jealousy on their faces. "What do you think about that Dan?" Bess proudly stated, "Thank you Nat." 

"Sure ... Glad I could ... help," he stuttered, still shocked. 

"Well," Dan stammered, trying to think of a wonderful comeback, "Two can play at this game!" He turned to Nan and kissed her before she could realize what was happening. 

"Dan!" Bess screamed. "I can't believe you just did that!" 

"Why?" he smirked, "You did." With that final comment, Dan left the house to return to his chores, a smile of total triumph on his face. 

"I can't believe that boy!" Bess stormed upstairs, leaving Nat and Nan awestruck in the parlor, not believing anything of what just happened.   


_All characters (c) PAXtv, Little Men and all other relevant parties. This story has been written for the enjoyment of other Little Men fans and is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of any of the above people._

**Author's Note: I would like to thank my friend, BroadwayKid, for giving me the idea to write this story.**


End file.
